Simone
Simone appeared on the show 11 times to test 11 men for paternity of her son Lewis, plus 3 additional times due to instances of cheating, 2 of those times because Simone was being cheated on and one of those times because Simone was cheating. These appearances took place over the course of more than 10 years, starting in Season 6 and her most recent appearance being in Season 16. The first time Simone was on the show, was on November 6th 2003 she suspected that her boyfriend Jason was sleeping with her sister Monique and a lie detector test proved he was. Later, Simone and Jason came back because she is a hoe. So denied he was the father of Lewis. "I'm HIV positive, I know he's the father." Simone said. But Jason was proven not to be the father. this was on November 21st 2003 Although Jason still was with Simone after he was proven not to be the father, he dumped her a year later on November 22, 2004, after she admitted to Jason that she cheated on him about 200 times. After Jason, she tested 10 more men, starting with her new boyfriend Terrone. Terrone wanted to be the father of Lewis and he was tested for Lewis on the November 29, 2004 episode "25 Men Tested... I Know This One Has To Be The Father". Although Simone said she was "110 percent" sure he was the father, he was proven to not be Lewis's father. On Feb 3, 2005, Simone returned with a new man named Malik. Malik did not want to be the father of Lewis, citing "unclassy" and trashy behavior on Simone's part. Simone said she was "120 percent sure" but Malik was proven not to be the father. On Feb 21, 2005, Simone tested a cab driver named Freddie for the paternity of Lewis. "And now Maury, I'm 130%." Simone said. "I can't sit down for this Maury, cause I'm just too excited." But he was also proven not to be the father. On Mar. 2, 2005, Simone returned with a 5th man named Leslie and a secret for her boyfriend Terrone. The issue was that Leslie was Terrone's father and he was not aware that Simone slept with him while they were both incarcerated. Leslie was proven not to be the father, and Terrone has not been seen on the Maury Show since that appearance. On May 9, 2005, Simone brought a 6th man named Patrick to the show to test for Lewis and Patrick was proven not to be the father. On September 16, 2005, Simone returned for a 9th time with a 7th man who she tested for her son Lewis named Joey. Joey was not the father and he appeared to be very overjoyed to find this out. Simone said she wanted to be a family with Joey, like she did with Jason and later Terrone. On November 16, 2005, Simone returned again with a man named Joe and a female who appeared to be his mother, wife, or girlfriend. Joe was proven not to be the father. On February 10th 2006, Simone returned for an 11th time with a man named Paul and his new wife Raylynn. Simone was so furious at Raylynn that she charged backstage in an attempt to assault her. Both had be separated by show security. Paul, the 9th man tested, was proven not to be Lewis's father. In November 2006, Simone admitted to sleeping with many men in exchange for shelter, saying "I was homeless. I manipulated these men just to get a roof over my head, so if I had to sleep with them, I did it to survive." On that same show, she tested a man named Eric, who was the 10th man being tested, for Lewis and he was proven not to be the father. During her 13th and second to last appearance, On May 18th 2007, Simone tested an 11th man named Bees for the paternity of Lewis. Bees was proven not to be the father and Simone locked herself in a bathroom. Bees is the last man Simone tested for Lewis. Then, 6 years later, in March 2014, Simone returned for the 14th time because she was convinced her new boyfriend, Aaron was cheating on her. Unfortunately, she was right, and he failed his lie detector test. Simone has not been seen on the show since. Trivia: Out of all of the women who have tested multiple men for one child only, Simone has been appearing on the show for the longest amount of time, from September 2003 to February 2014 (10+ years). Simone has appeared in all but 3 of the episodes dedicated to returning paternity guests in Season 7 (2004-2005). Simone is the only recurring paternity guest who has never tested more than one man at once for the paternity of her son Lewis. Simone seemed to be unsure as to what race her son Lewis is, because she has tested men of several different races for him. Category:Season 6 First Appearances Category:Season 16 Last Appearances Category:Guests with 5 or more appearances Category:Recurring paternity guests